To Be By Your Side
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Normally, Marinette celebrates Chinese New Year with her family, but this year, an Akuma calls her away before even the fireworks show could start. *Written for Day Seven of Multimouse Appreciation Week.*


It's late, and Hawkmoth had called them out of their homes to fight another Akuma. Marinette had started the day off as Ladybug before switching to Multimouse. With the Akuma barely defeated, she longs to be back home on her balcony waiting for the fireworks display or off with her parents enjoying the festival for the Chinese New Year, but the Akuma had interrupted her plans again.

At least, now she felt the part of this year's celebration as it is now the Year of the Rat, but it would be so nice to just celebrate like her family always did. Multimouse sighed as she realized that there was no way that she could get home before the fireworks started, even as Multimouse.

"Do you want to watch the fireworks with me?" Cat Noir asks her, and she looks back over at her partner, aware that already Rena Rouge and Carapace had slipped away to transform back. Ladybug would have to be back to retrieve their Miraculouses later, to return to the Miracle Box, but she'd let them know that they could hold on to them for the night before she'd switched to Multimouse.

"Sure." She sat down, "I was going to watch them from my house, anyway." Multimouse shrugged, but she really wished that she could be home, instead of settling into the cool night air right now.

"Sorry about the Akuma." Cat Noir sat down beside her and kicked his feet out in front of him, full of a kind of nervous energy that he likely didn't even want to show.

"It's not your fault." Multimouse sighed, "I just wish that Hawkmoth would pick better days. Akumatizing my Grandmother on my Birthday wasn't all that great either." She propped her head on her hands as she watched and waited, knowing that the display was spectacular and that they liked to include little hints of just what the New Year would be about. She was looking forward to seeing Metal Rats this year or even just rats.

"That wasn't a fun day, either." Cat Noir sighed, ignoring his ring's beeping for a moment.

"Do you need to transform back?" She asked, wondering if they really couldn't watch the fireworks together. Being alone watching them and not at home sounded far worse than sitting beside Cat Noir as the fireworks went off above them.

"I got a minute, and besides, I can slip down and hide and return once Plagg charges up, if need be." He smiles at her.

"You probably should do that then. I'll wait for you." Multimouse doesn't know what to say, but she trusts that he'll return to her side once his Kwami's recharged, "I won't peek. I promise."

"I know." He sighed, but he listened to her. Cat Noir jumped to an empty balcony and probably ducked behind something.

Multimouse looked in the opposite direction of the green light, and she heard him mutter his transformation phrase not long later and rejoin her on the rooftop.

"So, my identity's still a secret then?" He's probably unsure of the dynamic between them, as he knows who hides behind Multimouse's mask, and she doesn't know who hides behind Cat Noir's.

"Yeah, unless someone else saw you." She smiled. Most people were either asleep if they didn't celebrate or out on the 13 Arrondisement to witness the firework show or in her family's case, just returning him to catch a glimpse past other tall buildings.

"The street's empty." He shrugged, and Multimouse leaned close, just to savor his warmth for a moment longer. It would be hard to wait out here in the cold of January without someone beside her anyway.

"It is." Marinette snuggled close, "How do you think the fireworks will be this year?"

He glanced at her, "Spectacular, since I'm watching them with you."

"Do you usually watch them?"

"Sometimes, but I never have anyone to watch them with." It's the kind of raw honesty that takes her completely by surprise. Multimouse has no idea what Cat Noir's home life or civilian life are like, but they don't sound like the nicest ones to live by a long shot right now.

"You can always come over to watch them with me, Chat." She answers; it doesn't matter if I'm Multimouse or just Marinette, either. Just stop by, and we'll celebrate together." She snuggles against his side, firmly creating a safe wall to separate him from whatever awful things snag at his heart when she isn't around. She refuses to let her partner stay lonely.

"Thank you." He answers as the first firework goes off, and it's just a normal one for now. She watches; blue eyes wide.

Every firework startles her heart into beating faster, and every flash of color lights her up in a near childlike glee. Multimouse doesn't even see Cat Noir's stare that finds her joy more beautiful than even the display above their heads. He savors each expression that lights up her face like a fine delicacy.

Finally, about halfway through, she gets her wish in a way that is way different than what she'd imagined it would be. A beautiful recreation of Multimouse's face lights up the Paris night, and she gasps from beside him.

It's the kind of honor that he's thankful that she receives, because he knows that despite her few appearances as a superhero that she absolutely deserves this much. She whispers against his ear, "That's me!"

"It is." Cat Noir wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, thankful for the delight and the awe that this moment seems to inspire in her. Just to see her this happy lights his heart up just like the fireworks display in absolute joy.

"Why?" She looks up, "I'm so new to the ever growing team of heroes."

"Because Paris loves you." Cat Noir answers before he could stop himself, "And, you deserve it." That last part was the one phrase that he'd meant to say, because he'd been thinking it ever since they sat down to watch the display together.

"Th-Thank you." There are tears in her eyes as she cuddles closer and watches the rest of each firework go off, including a little bit more traditional rats that light up the Paris sky. Cat Noir still can hardly believe just the beauty of watching such a special display with the woman right beside him, who leans happily against his side, watching very attentively as each firework goes off.


End file.
